


Emotionless

by ku_suri



Series: Emotionless [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Melancholy, Opposites Attract, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ku_suri/pseuds/ku_suri
Summary: I wanted to understand. I wanted to understand her. I wanted to understand the reason why I felt strangely drawn for her.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Series: Emotionless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127459
Kudos: 10





	Emotionless

Orihime Inoue was a little sunshine in the thick darkness that rules my entire life. Always smiling, expressing and likable; she was everything that I wasn’t. She was everything I could never be. I had given up on feeling any emotion a long time ago. I had resigned myself to feeling the constant emptiness that had replaced my heart and its beating. I couldn’t even be sad about it anymore. I no longer felt anything. So why couldn’t I extinguish my interest in this woman?

She was just a simple human being: weak and mortal. But something about her intrigued me. There, under her generous chest, her heart felt everything. It felt too much. Every time our eyes met, I recognized the burst of empathy and grief that lights up her big brown eyes. She was sad for me and my apparent lack of emotions. She didn’t hate me even if she should. I had taken her from her beloved ones, threatened and keep her prisoner. And she still didn’t hate me. She felt sorry for the emotionless person that I was.

I wanted to understand. I wanted to understand her. I wanted to understand the reason why I felt strangely drawn for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try something even if english is not my mother tongue. I don't even know if it good or bad
> 
> I also published a French version :)
> 
> I hope you like it


End file.
